gingofandomcom-20200215-history
3 Simple Doods
''3 Simple Doods ''is a 2017 American 3D adult computer-animated stoner comedy film based on Z-Doodler's comic series 3 Simple Doods on DeviantArt. Produced by Glass Ball Productions, it was directed by Steve Samono and was Glass Ball's first theatrically-released feature film in ten years since Zoe Tarr: The Drinking Detective. The series creator Z-Doodler co-produced the film and co-wrote the screenplay with Kyle McCulloch. Josh Gad, Andy Samberg and Zac Efron starred as the main protagonists Ted, Chris and Aiden and Alex Borstein starred as Sam, the newest member and "doodette" of the group, while additional casting includes Seth MacFarlane, Jake Johnson, Will Arnett, Kristen Schaal, Elizabeth Banks, and Liam Neeson. The film was released on February 3, 2017 by 20th Century Fox and received generally positive reviews while grossing $319 million worldwide. A sequel, titled 3 Simple Doods 2, is announced to be released on April 24, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Andy Samberg as Ted *Josh Gad as Chris *Zac Efron as Aiden *Alex Borstein as Sam *Seth MacFarlane as Murray *Jake Johnson as Chu Chu *Will Arnett as Michael, Ted's dad *Kristen Schaal as Barbara *Elizabeth Banks as Jane, Ted's mom *Liam Neeson as Mr. Simmons More coming soon! Additional Voices * Carlos Alazraqui * Stephen Apostolina * Rajia Baroudi * Bob Bergen * Susan Boyajian * Jennifer Cain * David Cowgill * Niall Cunningham * Brian T. Delaney * Eddie Frierson * Julianne Gabert * Johnny Gidcomb * Jackie Gonneau * Anna Graves * Kerry Gutierrez * David Kaye * Sean Kenin * Lex Lang * Susan Leslie * Yuri Lowenthal * Caitlin McKenna * David Michie * Devika Parikh * Jessica Pennington * Juan Pope * Moira S. Quirk * Al Rodrigo * Michelle Ruff * Dennis Singletary * Jason Grant Smith * Warren Sroka * Pepper Sweeney * Shane Sweet * Fred Tatasciore * Dean Wein * Matthew Wolf * Ruth Zalduondo * David Zyler Production Coming soon! Rating The film was originally going to be rated R, but Steve Samono and Z-Doodler felt that the film was actually made to be family-friendly, so that means it's not going to have as much adult content such as sex & nudity, porn, violence, gore, blood, and even foul language in the film. So, Z-Doodler edited the film to make it a lot more family-friendly, so that way, all children can see the film without restrictions. The film's rating was later changed from R to PG-13 after the editing is completed. The film's original version, which is the final cut, is rated PG-13 while the director's cut version is rated R. Music Release The film was initially scheduled to be released on December 16, 2016, but was pushed back to February 3, 2017. Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office 3 Simple Doods ''grossed $78.1 million in the United States and Canada and $241.3 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $319.4 million. United States and Canada In the United States and Canada, ''3 Simple Doods was projected to gross $15–20 million in it's opening weekend. It made $900,000 from Thursday night previews, and $9.2 million on its first day. It went on to debut to $25.8 million, finishing first at the box office. In its second weekend, the film dropped by 59% to $10.5 million, and dropped down to No. 4 behind the new releases The LEGO Batman Movie, Fifty Shades Darker, ''and ''John Wick: Chapter Two. It later remained in the Top 10 for 2 more weekends until dropping out completely. Other countries coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Sequel On February 10, 2017, a sequel to the film, titled 3 Simple Doods 2, is scheduled to be released on April 24, 2020. Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:3 Simple Doods Category:Glass Ball Productions animated films Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Non-Universal films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Adult films Category:Films based on comics Category:Films based on webcomics Category:Co-produced films Category:IMAX films